Friends, family, and love ones
by devildog3479
Summary: Set shortly after the shooting at end of Season five. The Reagan attempts to return to their normal lives. Yet changes will come to the family. How will Jamie's career decision effect his partnership with Jenko? Danny faces a case of religious and sexual discrimination on a victim, and Erin faces a challenge when her current cases faces a evidence challenge from the defense.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Blue bloods, nor the characters. Story was created for the solely for the entertainment of the readers.

 **Friends, Family and Love ones.**

 **Prologue**

 ** _Morningside Heights, New York._**

The crime scene tape and NYPD cruisers encompassing the area gave it a sense of foreboding. News crews were on scene filming the area and getting interviews. Yet for Danny Reagan his only concern was for the murder victim lying face down near the Hudson River.

"You find anything partner?" Danny asked his partner Maria Baez. His first day back from emergency family leave following his wife being shot defending a patient during the Carter case. Now an hour into their work day they were working a possible homicide.

"Nothing. No wallet, ID, phone, keys. It's like this guy is a ghost." She replied. She was glad Reagan was back, but her hopes for a light day went out the window. "Early morning jogger found him."

"Yeah, and this looks like a .45 to the back of the head." Danny said getting a closer look at the body. He looked over to the coroner team assigned to pick up the body. "Can you roll him over please?"

The coroner team did so and Danny grimaced. "Facial rec is not going to be much help either. The bullet did a number on it." He nodded to the team who went to go get the body bag and stretcher. He called over the closest uniform officer. "Start a canvas of the area for cameras, the murder weapon and anything else that might help us identify our victim here."

"Whoever this guy was sure pissed off somebody." Baez said as she looked around the area where the body was. "No signs of struggle or a casing."

"It's going to be one of those cases partner." Danny replied walking away from the area.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York.**

"I don't see how this matters to the city council." Lieutenant Sidney Gormley said walking into the commissioner's office along with DCPI Garrett Moore. "Just because a nut job who thought his mother was being threaten shoots a patient and wounds Linda, doesn't mean they get to dictate where we put our resources. Good Morning Sir."

"They are not asking for it now, they just want to know what it would cost us." Garrett replied stopping in front of the commissioner's desk. "Morning Baker, Frank."

Frank Reagan looked up from his schedule and to Baker who stood there quietly with a look a humor on her face. He turned back to the two men. "Morning. What are you two arguing about now?"

"Nothing of importance sir, just the city council making a request." Gormley replied standing at parade rest.

"I think it is a matter of importance actually, when the city council ask us to figure out a cost analysis of permanently placing NYPD at the cities hospitals." Garrett replied turning to face Sid. He heard a small cough coming from Baker. "In regards to the incident that involved your daughter in law Frank."

"I am well reminded of what happen Garrett." Frank said leaning back into the chair. He knew Linda was at home recovering and Danny back out on tour. "Is this an excuse by the city council by saying we are not doing our jobs, an attempt to look good for the voters, or an excuse to cut our funding and give more towards hospital security."

"All of them sir." Sid said with a laugh getting a look from Garrett.

"In light of that remark sir, I would suggest we comply with the city council request for a cost analysis sir." Moore answered the jest.

"Alright, but let me look at the numbers before we give it to the city council." Frank answered.

"In regards to the incident, the press is clamoring for an interview with you and Danny about the effects of the shooting on you and his family." Garrett said looking at his notes.

"That would be a mistake sir, since Danny is not exactly the nice type when it comes to his family and the media." Gormley told the room.

"I know that." Frank answered the remark. He sat thinking for a minute. He then looked at Garrett. "Let them know we'll get back to them."

Gormley and Garrett nodded taking a seat in the chairs in front of the desk as the discussion was tabled for now as they moved on to the rest of the morning meeting.

 **State Attorney's Office**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin Regan walked into her office setting the file she had down on her desk. She picked up another one, looking it over and called out. "Alex."

Within a minute the DA investigator appeared within her office. "Miss Reagan."

"What's this?" Erin said with a tone of annoyance as she held up the file.

"You wanted a report on the evidence collected at the Gomez crime scene. Unfortunately they are still running it."

"What is going on down there, I told them that the case is coming to trial soon and we need the evidence and the report ready"

"Well they're backed up because of the priority homicide case of Chief Kent."

Erin sat down at her desk and looked into the report. "I'll see if I can get a continuance and hopefully the defense doesn't make a motion to dismiss. Sorry about snapping at you."

"I didn't even hear you snap." Alex replied leaving the office.

 **12th Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York.**

"A couple of things before the end of roll call here. There is a crew hitting different business within different precincts. So there is a BOLO out for this crew. They hit everything from restaurants, banks, stores, pharmacies." Sgt. Renzulli mentioned to the ensemble day shift. He walked up to the platoon and handed out the paperwork with the BOLO. "They are also armed, pistols mainly, but keep a look out."

"How big a crew we looking at Sarge?" Eddie Janko, Jamie Reagan's partner asked.

"No accurate numbers, but the thinking is 4-6."

"Any surveillance footage Sarge?" Jamie Reagan asked.

"None, take out the cameras inside and out." Sgt. Renzulli replied to the question. He looked out upon the group. "You all know the drill when it comes to this. So I am not going to mention the usual things about safety. You see something, call for backup, and wait. No John Wayne crap out there or the brass will have my hat, and the same thing can be said about my wife."

The group laughed at the comment. Sgt. Renzulli's wife often meals for the shift and brought them by. Sgt. Renzulli looked down at his notes quickly. "Sergeant's exam is coming up and those interested in taking it please inform me by the start of the week. Questions?"

There were none "Alright dismiss."

"Janko grab the keys, I'll meet you outside in a minute." Jamie said to Eddie who nodded. Jamie walked over to Sergeant Renzulli. "Sarge you have the info on the exam?"

"Yeah, I can get it for you Reagan. You thinking about taking it?" Renzulli asked on his way back to the office.

"Maybe, since I'm not making detective anytime soon, I want to think about career options." Jamie replied walking into the office behind Renzulli who handed him the information. "Thanks Sarge."

"No problem, Reagan, but some advice." Renzulli offered by sitting down behind his desk.

"Sure."

"Talk it over with your family, see what they say before letting me know."

"I rather not involved them Sarge." Jamie replied as he shifted on his feet looking for the right wording. "If I do this, I want to do it on my own."

"No hooks?"

"No hooks." Jamie answered the question as he looked over the information. He then also thought of something else as well. "Also Sarge can you not tell Janko about this?"

"Keeping things from your partner Reagan?" Renzulli asked.

"No, it's just if I do this, I have to switch partners to learn how to be a sergeant, and I rather have her hear it from me." Jamie replied again shifting his feet.

"Fair enough Reagan. Just make sure you think it over first." Renzulli said getting up again from behind his desk and walking over to Jamie. "This is a big step so don't take it lightly."

"Got it Sarge." Jamie answered while putting the information away.

"Get out of here." Rezulli told him while shaking Jamie's hand and smiling.

Eddie was waiting for Jamie by their cruiser. "What the hell took you so long Reagan?"

Jamie searched for just the right words without giving anything away. "I asked Sarge for some advice."

"Well what kind of advice?"

"Small scale." Jamie answered climbing into the passenger seat. Eddie confused by this climbed into the driver's seat. "Yeah, I figured I let you drive till meal."

"Not complaining, it's just a shocking development."

"Drive Jenko." Jamie answered the statement with a smile as their patrol unit pulls out into traffic to begin their tour.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct.**

Danny Reagan walked into his squad room with a huff realizing that this particular case was going to be one of those cases. Walking over to his desk he sat down in his chair with a little bit of force.

"Canvass didn't go well Reagan." Baez asked without even looking up from the paperwork that is on her desk.

"No. This guy was killed in the one blind spot of all of New York's surveillance cameras." Danny in a sarcastic tone. He looked over to his partner. "What's that?"

"Preliminary autopsy on John Doe. Cause of death was a 45 caliber to the head. No marks indicating drug use or tattoos." Baez replied handing over the report. "They are running fingerprints through the system. Coroner also places the time of death between 4 and 5 this morning."

"Great, and if the prints don't come up in the system, this one may turn into a cold case." Danny answered handing the report back over. He hated cold cases, because it felt to him that the victim was not getting justice. He needed a reassuring voice and called a number. "Hey hon."

"Hey Danny, are you ok?" Linda Reagan ask from home. She was still on medical leave from the shooting. Despite the incident, she remained upbeat, and the energy became infectious for her family and friends. Danny and Linda had volunteers from Linda's hospital willing to help out around the house for them, and they appreciated all the help they got.

"Yeah babe, just needed to hear your voice." Danny answered his wife's question.

"One of those cases?"

"One of those cases."

"You'll crack it Danny, most of the time you do." Linda reassured her husband. She knew what happens when cases that are particularly tough for Danny, she always did her best to help ease his mind.

"Thanks babe, I need that." Danny replied. He saw Baez get handed a folder. "Hey got to go. Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you most." Danny said finishing the call as Baez opened the folder. "What you got there partner?"

"Fingerprints came back on our John Doe. Name is Trevor Williams and lives in the area of 121st street." Baez told Danny.

"What was he in the system for?" Danny asked.

"Armed Forces data base." Baez replied handing over the file. "Air Force, got out ten years ago, and moved back to his mom's apartment."

"Great. Let's go pay a visit to dear old mom and break the bad news." Danny answered grabbing the file and moving towards the exit with Baez right behind him.

It took them 20 minutes to get to the complex and another five to walk up the 6 flights to the floor on which the apartment was located. Danny and Baez took opposite sides of the door. Baez covered the peephole while Danny knocked.

"NYPD open up." Danny said loud enough so he could be heard. He heard the locks open on the door and a male face appear in the doorway. "Detectives Reagan and Baez sir, can we please come in."

The door opened wide and the white male let the detectives in. Baez motion for the male to lead on. "Isn't is this Trevor Williams mom's address?"

"It was her apartment until she died of cancer five years ago." The male said sitting down.

"So who are you sir?" Danny asked taking a seat on a chair.

"Fred Nicholson."

"What is your relation to Trevor Williams if you don't mind me asking?" Baez asked.

"He's my boyfriend. We live together." Fred answered. "Can I ask what this is about?"

"We found a body in Riverside Park, and fingerprints match your boyfriend." Danny told Fred. He saw the shock on Fred's face.

"Oh God." Fred said in shock. He got up and walked around for a minute. "He gets up early in the mornings for a run before beginning a 6am shift at a nursing home."

"Do you have something like a brush or toothbrush that we can just confirm with DNA?" Baez asked politely.

"Sure I will be right back." Fred said going towards one of the rooms.

Danny walked around the apartment looking at some of pictures on the wall. One caught his attention and he pulled it down to look at it. It was a picture of a Middle Eastern female with the victim. Danny saw Fred come back in and hand Baez a toothbrush. "Mr. Nicholson, who is this?"

"That is Adara Hassan. She's Trevor's best friends since grade school." Fred replied. "I don't know her all that well."

"Where were you this morning Fred?" Baez asked?

"At my law firm till about 3 I guess. We were going on vacation as soon as Trevor got home. So I was wrapping up some last minute work." Fred replied to the question handing over a card.

"Okay, Thank you for your time, and sorry for your loss." Danny said shaking Fred's hand. Baez did the same and led them out of the apartment. As soon as he heard the door close. "Do you believe any of that partner?"

"Nope." Baez replied.

"Me neither."

 **Little Italy.**

Eddie and Jamie were on their second leg on their designated area of patrol. Jamie looked out across the neighbor looking for any signs of the robbery crew. Eddie looked over at her partner.

"Jamie what is with you?" Eddie asked while driving.

"What do you mean?" Jamie replied still looking out the window.

"You haven't said five words in the last hour and half." Eddie told him pulling the cruiser to the stop at a red light. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind." Jamie replied. He looked over towards his partner. "I'm fine."

"Well if you say so, but you are definitely are less talkative." Eddie replied moving the car forward.

A minute later, Jamie turned his head. "Whoa Jenko, pull over to the side of the over there. Something is going on in the alley we just past."

"You see something?" Eddie asked pulling the car over to the side.

"Maybe. Go up and block the alley from the street opposite from this end." Jamie said to Eddie who nodded. Jamie got out of the cruiser and reached for his radio. "12-David to Central."

"Central to 12-David go ahead." Dispatcher replied.

"Possible 10-10 November my location." Jamie told dispatch giving the name of the street. "Request two additional units to assist. Have one contact 12-David Juliet for position."

"10-4"

Jamie peeked around the corner of the alley and observed 4 males and a blue Chevy van. Two of the males where standing outside the van, while two were inside the van showing what appeared to be narcotics. One of the additional units arrived and to his surprise it was Kira Walsh and her partner Daniel Banks. They parked their cruiser just on the other side of the alley.

"Reagan what do we have?" Walsh asked as they took up positions on the opposite side of Jamie.

"Four suspects and a blue Chevy van that appears to have narcotics inside." Jamie replied. He peeked around the corner again.

"12-David Romeo, we are all set on this side." Eddie called on the radio to Jamie.

"10-4, come on in the alley in about five seconds with the vehicles." Jamie called on the radio.

"10-4"

"Walsh you and your partner follow me down the alley." Jamie told the duo who nodded. A small crowd was gathering nearby in response to the police being there. "Now."

The trio moved quickly down the alley weapons at the ready. "NYPD nobody move."

Two of the four men hit the ground at the response while the people in the van tried to drive out the other end of the alley, but found their path blocked by Eddie, Rigatti, and Sanchez. They put their hands up.

"Reach outside with your hand, and open the door." Eddie ordered. As soon the door opened, she ordered them out of the van and proceeded to cuff them. She then walked over to Jamie. "Pretty ballsy Reagan. What made you suspicious?"

"No restaurants, or regular stores. Just a hunch." Jamie replied as they picked up one of the men off the ground and placed him in a cruiser. Additional units had arrived to set up a peritimer while crime scene began to process the van and surrounding area. "Come on Janko, let's go gets guys booked."

They arrived back at the precinct 20 minutes after leaving the scene and led their arrest inside. They found Sergeant Renzullli inside waiting for them.

"Good job you two, and to Walsh, Banks, Regatti, and Sanchez." Sgt. Renzulli told Eddie and Jamie. He handed over a print out. "These jokers have a record of small time dealing, but with what you caught them with them, they are looking at major time."

"Good instinct Reagan." Eddie said punching Jamie in the shoulder. She walked towards the desk to begin filling out the paperwork. "First rounds on you tonight."

"I'm going to give you the money to buy it, but I'm heading home after tour." Jamie announced to her.

"Why?" Eddie asked coming back towards Jamie.

"Just have to have a night of clear thinking." Jamie told her passing over a couple twenties to her. He would have loved to go out with her, but he really needed the night. "Trust me."

"I do, you just shocked me again today." Eddie replied taking the money from Jamie and placing it in her uniform. "Come on Reagan, let's do the paperwork and get back out there."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Erin Reagan walked into her father's office with a brown bag in her hand. She saw that Baker and her father were sitting down across from each other at the desk. "Hey Dad."

"Hey sweetie. What brings you by?" Frank asked as he got out from behind his desk and gave his only daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Lunch from Remy's." Erin replied holding up the bag.

"I'll give you two sometime." Baker replied with a smile on her face walking out of the office.

"What's up Erin?" Frank asked his daughter who was setting out the sandwich and salad on the coffee table. He unwrapped his turkey club and set it on the plate. "Is something on your mind?"

"I can't have lunch with my father and the police commissioner." Erin stated taking a bit out of her salad. She saw the look on her father's face. "Okay, that stare still gets me every time."

"Whatever works, use it." Frank stated with a smile on his face. He shifted in his seat. "You only bring Remy's when you are having a crisis."

"I have a case that is on the verge being dismissed because the evidence for it is not ready." Erin replied playing with her salad. She set the fork down and looked at her father. "The lab still hasn't process it yet because of the Chief Kent priority trial."

"I will look into it, but the trial has been made a priority by me, the mayor and the Feds." Frank said setting down his sandwich on the plate to look at his daughter. "Any chance that you can get a continuance?"

"Judge gave me 48 hours to get some of the evidence and log it in or he will dismiss the case, and we will have to refile." Erin said looking down at her salad.

"And everything that has been collected gets thrown out." Frank said with a nod. He looked at his daughter. "Law is experience developed by reason and applied continually to further experience."

"Roscoe Pound." Erin said taking a bit out of her salad. Then it dawned on her. "Yet that quote still baffles me every time."

"You always figure out something out based on your experience." Frank replied with a smile as Erin smiled back. "I'll see what I can do as soon as I finish my lunch."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

Danny walked into the squad room stopping by the coffee pot to grab a cup and reset his energy level from the case already. His partner had dropped him off to prior to running over to the lab to drop of the toothbrush for DNA comparison. He started towards his desk when he heard his CO's voice.

"Reagan." Lieutenant Craver called out from her office. She got up and stood in the doorway. "Where are we on the Trevor Williams homicide?"

"Baez is dropping of a toothbrush we got from the boyfriend to confirm DNA." Danny replied to the question setting the coffee down on his desk before he turned to face Lieutenant Craver. "Other than that we got squat. No murder weapon, no witnesses, no surveillance footage."

"What about the alibi for the boyfriend?"

"The building where he works has a badge reader. The security official said it would take until the morning to get us the records as well as surveillance footage."

"The partnership over at the law firm agreed to this." Lieutenant Craver said with a shocked look on her face.

"Took a warrant to get the footage." Danny replied with a smile.

"How about the childhood friend?"

"About to look for her now."

"Keep me updated." Lieutenant Craver said. She turned and walked into her office.

Danny took a seat and began his search for Adara Hassan. He entered the name into the database to wait for the results to come up. He saw his partner come back into the squad room. "How long did they say it would take partner?"

"Well the lab guy said they were backed up because of Chief Kent's murder trial and a request to speed up the Gomez evidence for your sister's trial." Baez said sitting down at her desk and looked over at Reagan. "But he's willing to put at the top for a price?"

"Dinner and drinks?" Danny asked as his computer beeped and he turned his attention to that.

"Dinner, drinks and a show. I'm not a show person." Baez replied with a disgusted remark. She looked over at Danny who was staring at his computer. "What you got?"

"The only record of Adara Hassan is a driver's license. There's no social media, no marriage certificate or even social security card."

"Like someone wiped her identity. I mean who doesn't have social media." Baez replied typing something into her own computer. She pulled up Trevor Williams's social media pages. "Huh?"

"Got something partner?" Danny asked getting up and walking around to his partner's desk.

"Yeah. Fred said he didn't know Adara all that well right?" Baez asked getting a nod from Danny. She blew up a picture which had a smiling trio of Trevor Williams, Fred Nicholson and Adara Hassan. "What does that look like?"

"Looks like Freddy is a liar." Danny remarked.

 **State Attorney's office**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Miss Reagan?" A voice called from Erin's doorway. Erin looked up to see a middle age lawyer standing in the door frame. "I'm Michael Sorenson, attorney for Emily Gutierrez."

"Yes come in Mr. Sorenson, I was expecting you." Erin said pointing to a chair in front of her desk. She waited until the lawyer was seated. "Thank you so much Mr. Sorenson for coming in on such short notice."

"Not at all Ms. Reagan." Mr. Sorenson replied.

"The reason I asked for this meeting, is that I would like to apologize for the delay in the trial of your client. The lab has been backed since the Chief Kent murder trial received priority." Erin said looking the lawyer in the face and being honest. "I have the word that the evidence will be ready for….."

"Excuse me Ms. Reagan, but I am going to stop you right there. I am here as courtesy to you, but I don't want the excuses." Mr. Sorenson stated. He reached down into his briefcase and pulled out a blue folder and passed it over. "My motion to dismiss all charges and dismiss all evidence against my client. "

"Mr. Sorenson, I am pretty certain you know the backlog in our lab and the media sensation that the chief's murder riled up."

"I do, but your lab has had that evidence for three months, while my client has sat in jail waiting for a moment to clear her name."

"Your client shot her boyfriend in the head after she discovered him cheating on her."

"Regardless of the charges Ms. Reagan, my client has a right to a speedy trial and the system has failed her." Mr. Sorenson replied closing up the briefcase. "I'll see you in the hearing tomorrow."

Erin watched the back of the lawyer leave her office. She picked up her phone and dial a number. "Alex get me all the evidence information on the Gomez case, who collected it, who is running it, everything and I need it now."

 **Jamie's apartment.**

 **Lower East Side, Manhattan.**

Jamie walked into his apartment with his day bag in one hand and a pile of police manuals and notebooks in the other. His keys were in his mouth as he kicked the door closed with his foot. He set the bag down on the floor and walked to the kitchen counter where he set the notebooks and manuals down. After putting the bag in the closet, he pulled a beer out of the fridge and collect the material of the counter and set it down on the coffee table. Though he hadn't made up his mind yet, the material on his table was the exam preparation for the NYPD Sergeants exam.

For Jamie, he was wrestling between multiple thoughts at the moment. Sign up for the exam, not tell his family, and show that the Reagans don't need to get hooks to get ahead which not of them do anyway. Another thought he wrestled with was not take the exam and wait for a promotion to detective, which too many would look like favoritism. The last thought he was wrestling with was to stay on patrol and never get promoted. The bright side to those thoughts was at least for a while he would be partnered with Eddie.

"Damn. Eddie would know the right things to say." Jamie said to himself as he took a drink from the beer. He set the beer down on the table to at least put on the TV to maybe help him think about what he wanted. Then he noticed it a particular picture sitting on the coffee table.

The picture was of him and Eddie by their squad car that a tourist had taken of them while they were patrolling in their assigned area. The tourist was even kind enough to text the picture to Jamie who made copies for him and Eddie. Then he remembered what Sarge told him a few months back. He was watching them and if the romantic feelings came up and Jamie couldn't control them, he would transfer one of them out. He buried them, but every day he saw Eddie he felt them there and they were on the rise again.

Jamie drained the beer and stood to get another one. On his way to the fridge, he went back over everything he and Eddie went through. Death of a policemen from their precinct, undercover work, multiply collars, scrutiny of their professional relationship. A friendship that was built, a small kiss they had shared. Yet for everything bad that happened to the Reagans, she was there with him, helping through it. To him, she was family, but professionally they were partners.

"I have my answer." Jamie said out loud to himself as he pulled out the beer for the fridge.

 **Danny and Linda's house.**

 **Staten Island, New York**

"Hey everybody I'm home." Danny said walking through the front door of his house. He saw his two boys running up to him. "Ahh my two boys. Been taking it easy on mom."

"Yes dad." Sean and Jack Reagan told their father.

"Good, finish your homework?" Danny asked.

"No they didn't." Linda said walking gingerly with the help of a cane out of the kitchen.

"Really. Go finish it before dinner. I'll check it afterwards." Danny told his boys who nodded and went upstairs. Then he walked over to his wife. "Hi hon, how are you doing?"

"She did well on PT today. Made it halfway up the stairs." Linda answered with a weak smile. Several weeks after the shooting she was still recovering. A bullet still lodged in her back, too near the spine to remove, but every day she was getting stronger, but still slept downstairs, with Danny near her every night.

"That she did Danny." Linda's friend Sharon from the hospital mentioned coming out of the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and jacket off the dining room table. She came over to give Linda a squeeze. "Dinner is in the oven. Be ready in a half-hour."

"Sharon we can't appreciate everything everyone has done for us these last few weeks." Linda told her walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

"Yeah you and everyone over at the hospital has been great." Danny echoed his wife's statement giving Sharon a hug.

"Like cops we are family, and we take care of each other." Sharon replied putting her coat on. She slung her purse over her shoulder and dug out the car keys. She opened the door. "Marissa will be here tomorrow. Remember call if you need anything."

"We will thank you and good night." They answered with Danny closing the door. After the door was closed he made his way over to the couch sitting down next to his wife. "Halfway up the stairs huh?"

"Yeah, hopefully by Friday will be all the way." Linda said with a sly smile. She knew Danny knew about her nightmares, and it helped he talked to her every day, and her friends and family. "I'm looking forward to getting back to Franks and Henry's for Sunday dinner."

"One step at a time babe." Danny replied with a kiss on his wife's lips. He slowly rubbed her back to help ease the pain and work out some of the kinks. After a couple minutes, he heard the boys coming clamoring down the stairs. "Jack pick out what veggie we want, Sean, set the table. I'm going to check on dinner."

Linda smiled as Danny got up and walked to the kitchen. She knew she was lucky to have him during this time.

 **Frank and Henry's house**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

Frank walked into his house to his father in front of the stove and a wonderful amora whaffing its way through the kitchen. Frank set his coat on a hook and opened the fridge pulling out a beer. "That smells good pop, what you cooking?"

"Chicken parmigiana with angel hair pasta." Henry Reagan coming away from the stove. He looked over his son standing in front of the fridge. He saw the look on Frank's face. "What's wrong Francis?"

"Erin called me on the way home. There's been a file to dismiss the charges and evidence." Frank said taking a sip of beer. He walked over to the table. "Also city council wants a cost analysis of what it would take to permantley base NYPD officers in the city's hospitals."

"Oh for the love Christ." Henry replied coming over and taking a seat at the table. He looked at his son. "That is politicians trying to save face for what happen to Linda. Yet taking resources of the street is not going to make it any safer."

"I know that, but I will least give it some consideration." Frank answered the statement of his father. He looked over at his dad who nodded. "I rather keep the resources on the street than take them away from the people."

"I know Francis." Henry replied. He stood up and looked at his son. "Go butter some garlic bread and bring the good booze."

Frank stifled a laugh and got up from the table.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry that this took a while. I had a military buddy I haven't seen in a few years. Spent some time with him and his family.

 **Chapter 3**

 **New York Criminal Court**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"We are here to discuss the motion made by the defense to have the evidence and charges dismiss from the case." The Judge said from her bench at the front of the court room. "Is the defense ready to proceed?"

"We are your honor." Mr. Sorenson replied getting to his feet. He looked down at his notes. "Your honor, the state has had the evidence for over three months, and now the evidence has again been pushed to the side for another priority case."

"Your honor, that case involves the murder of a Deputy Chief of the New York Police Department, and a deputize federal agent. That itself has been a priority by the federal government not this court." Erin stated after hearing the opening motion

"And yet another minority is pushed aside by the system because of someone with money or influence."

"Your honor!" Erin said in a state of shock.

"Easy Mr. Sorenson, or I will find you in contempt." The judge warned. She acknowledge the apology from the lawyer. "You are aware Mr. Sorenson that priority for certain cases drives what evidence gets process first."

"I am aware your honor, but at the time, there were no other cases in front of my clients evidence. I understand the necessity of prosecuting the murderer of the deputy chief, but how do we know if my clients evidence wasn't tampered with, or the DNA contaminated due to the move to prioritize the cases." Mr. Sorenson argued.

"Your honor the lab takes the handling of evidence very seriously." Erin shot back.

"Yet the prioritization of the NYPD and political powers is for one of their own. My heart does go to the Kent family, but this a chain of custody issue and a handling."

"State, what about this argument made by the defense?" The judge asked Erin.

"I went to the police commissioner your honor and asked for his help in getting the evidence processed for trial." Erin answered the question from the judge. She felt the eyes of Mr. Sorenson on her. "It was my intent for evidence for evidence to be made available for both sides."

"And another example of the powers that be setting the priority your honor." Mr. Sorenson argued.

"Your honor, I asked the commissioner for help because I felt the defense should have the same amount of time as I do your…."

"Alright enough." The Judge said looking out into the courtroom. She thought about her next words for a few moments. "I will take the motion into consideration, and give you my answer Monday morning. We'll reconvene at 9am. Court is adjourned."

Erin gathered her belongings and went over to the defense council's table. "Attacking custody and handling of the lab, Mr. Sorenson, along with playing the race card. That's pretty low."

"Hits a little close to home Ms. Reagan. But like you I play to win." Mr. Sorenson answered grabbing his briefcase and walking out the courthouse with Erin looking at him.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan New York**

Jamie walked into the precinct and to Sergeant Renzulli's office. He knocked politely on the door.

"Come in." Sgt. Renzulli said to the knocking at his door. He looked up and saw Jamie walking into his office. "Ahh Reagan, earlier than usual. That's what I like about you."

"Sarge, I made up my mind what I want to do." Jamie answered while standing the desk and looking at his TO and mentor. "I want to take the Sergeants Exam."

"Figured you would." Renzulli answered with a smile as he picked up a piece of paper and handed it him. The paper had his badge number, test id, and date when the exam would take place. "Heard you already picked up the exam prep."

"I thought about it last night long and hard when I got home." Jamie replied with a smile on his face as well. "I know if I pass the exam, it could be months before I get promoted."

"True, it took them almost a year to promote me." Renzulli stated with a smirk. He leaned back in his chair to look at Reagan. Then he brought up the subject. "Have you figured out how to tell your partner?"

"Probably sometime today Sarge." Jamie answered. He shifted on his feet. "How long will we stay partners?"

"Probably until you get promoted." Renzulli stated looking over Jamie. "If you want to start a little earlier on your training I can arrange it if you pass."

"Thanks Sarge, I'll think about that." Jamie replied. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. "See you at roll call."

"See you Reagan." Renzulli said as Jamie left the office.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Frank looked over the paperwork that was in his hands as Garrett and Ghormley stood by sitting down in chairs. Baker stood behind him as the commissioner looked over the analysis that the city council asked for. "Are these numbers right?"

"Yes sir." Ghormley answered looking at Frank. He looked at his own copy of the analysis. "The results would be problematic for the department."

"I can see that Sid." Frank answered setting the paperwork down on his desk. "Taking resources off the street to provide armed security, could very well put officer's lives at risk."

"Not to mention the cost of hiring new units to meet the demand in case we don't want that to happen." Garrett replied to Frank's statement. He looked at his copy before speaking again. "An extra 2.5 million to hire extra police officers, equipment and training."

"Add an additional 2 million if you want to create it as an own special command with a building." Ghromely replied setting his copy down on the commissioners' desk. "I don't like the fact one of the solutions is outsource some of the civilian jobs and lay off those employees."

"Signs of the times Sid." Garrett asked adding his own copy of the analysis onto the pile. He sat back in his chair. He looked over to Frank. "This is not going to play well with the city council and the mayor."

"I know that, but it doesn't play well with me." Frank replied to the statement Garrett gave. He got up and moved over to the window. "Garrett, what do you think?"

"Times are tough and no one wants to raise taxes. No one wants to lay off anyone either." Garrett replied to the question. He thought about his next words carefully. "We could leak it to the press before the council does?"

"Commissioner to council; drop dead." Ghormley replied getting looks from Frank and Garrett. He looked at both of them for a moment. "This also wouldn't play out too well in the ranks sir. More cops means more competition for promotions, and no cop worth their salt would want to be a glorified security guard for a hospital."

"I know that too Sid." Frank replied with that thought on his mind. He sat back down at his desk. "The government's first duty is to protect its people, not run their lives."

"Ronald Reagan. Wasn't he speaking about the bureaucracy at that time?" Garrett asked.

"Same principal. That is what it boils down to Garrett. Both the council and we are trying to do that. Protect the lives of the citizens of the New York." Frank answered the question. "Without butting heads."

 **East Village**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Central, show 12-David on 10-63." Jamie said as he turned the car off. He saw Eddie grabbing her hat and getting ready to step out of the car. "Jenko hold on a second. I want to show you something."

"What is it Reagan?" Eddie asked. She took the piece of paper that Jamie passed over to her. She opened it up. A look of surprise spread across her face. "You signed up for the sergeant's exam."

"Yeah, that's why I was kind of out of sorts. I was thinking about that all yesterday and last night." Jamie replied taking the paper back from her. "I want to see where I can go in my career, because it doesn't look like I'll be making detective anytime soon.

"What would that mean for us as partners?" Eddie now replied with a sound of concern in her voice.

"I haven't passed the test yet, but if I do, I get reassigned once promoted to learn how to become a sergeant." Jamie told her. He saw the look of dejection on her face. "Look I know we share almost everything, but I wanted to think about this before I signed up, and in fact Renzulli signed me up because he knew I would."

Eddie reached out and punched Jamie in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for." Jamie asked.

"Keeping that from me. You think I would blab that all over the precinct?" Eddie asked. She saw the look on Jamie's face. "Point taken. Does your family know?"

"No. I want to do this on my own. No hooks." Jamie replied.

"Got it. This calls for a celebration. I'll buy lunch and the first round." Eddie stated getting out of the car. She looked inside the car at Jamie who still haven't gotten out yet. "Come on Reagan, offer only comes once in a while. Trust me I won't say anything."

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54 Precinct**

Danny and Baez were in another room as a video technician loaded the surveillance footage from Fred Nicholson's law firm. Danny and Baez had paperwork in their hands that was the records of the access badges that were used in the last week.

"Okay Fred Nicholson." Danny said looking over the roster of everyone at the law firm and building that had an access badge. "Okay there are two on the list here. What was Trevor's boyfriend middle name?"

"Aaron." Baez replied waiting for Danny to find Fred's badge number. "At least the reports go in numerical order.

"Yeah, got it. N11159." Danny stated after finding the badge number.

"All cued up detective." The tech stated. Danny and Baez moved over near the screen.

"Alright Fred clocked in and out a few times." Baez stated while looking at the report. "First one is at 815 am."

"Probably arriving to work." The tech replied while looking at the video.

"Yeah after 7pm, you need a badge to enter the building, but badges are need for all interior doors no matter what time." Danny said as the video spooled forward. "Okay there he is."

"Okay next one is at 1230." Baez remarked. "Probably lunch."

"Yep. Okay partner, what's after the normal working hours?" Danny asked after seeing Fred leaving for lunch.

"7 in the evening so I am assuming dinner." Baez stated as she looked through the reports.

After a couple minutes of scrolling through video the tech found him again as Fred left the building and return a half hour later with a bag.

"Huh. Last one on here is at midnight." Baez remarked.

"Didn't he stay he stayed until three?" Danny asked as the tech began to move the screen forward.

"Yeah." Baez answered as the screen stop showing Fred leaving about 1205 in morning. Baez tapped the tech on the shoulder. "Go forward."

After several minutes of watching Fred did not appear again. Danny stood up. "He left early."

"Yeah he did." Baez answered him as a uniform walked in and handed her a folder. She looked at it for a minute. "Lab report came back. Trevor had no defensive wounds but a close contact burn on the back of his head."

"Great. Let's go talk to Freddy." Danny stated. The both of them walked out of the room they were in and made their way towards the interrogation room. Baez walked in before Danny who closed the door once he entered. "Fred, thanks so much for coming down."

"No problem detective, can't stand being home more." Fred replied sitting in the chair. He looked at Danny and Baez. "You said you had more questions for me."

"Yes, we wanted to clear up somethings you told us." Baez stated taking out a pen and setting it down next to the notepad. She pulled out a picture of the trio smiling and set it on the table. "You said that you didn't know Adara Hassan all that well."

"I don't know her all that well." Fred replied.

"Well you see Fred, this picture says otherwise." Danny stated with a little sarcastic tone. He picked up the picture and set it down in front of Fred. "We went over Trevor's timeline, and it seems you got to know her quite well."

"Well I mean she was Trevor's childhood friend, so of course I will try to get to know her." Fred answered.

"Well you see that's where you are lying again Fred, because you and Trevor see her every Friday like clockwork." Danny again stated, now moving behind Fred and coming close. "I think you suspected Trevor wasn't fully invested in your relationship."

"Come on Fred, we have the records from your work." Baez said pulling out the highlighted portion of badge records. "You left before 3 am, and you never showed back up."

"You went out and found out that Trevor was nailing his childhood friend and you killed him and then you made Adara disappeared." Danny said a little louder this time. He leaned in a little closer. "You got a gun, and shot Trevor."

"No, no no. I don't like guns, Trevor didn't have guns." Fred said with a rising panic in his voice.

"You got a gun and shot Trevor in the back of the head." Danny said louder this time.

"No." Fred shouted.

"Then tell us what happen, because there is no record of Adara Hassan…." Baez started to say.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you." Fred said while trying to calm himself down. He took in a deep breath. "The reason you can't find any record of her, is because me and Trevor got her into the underground network."

"What you talking about?" Baez asked with a curious look on her face.

"Adara was born here in the US but her parents come from Pakistan, and are very traditional. They arranged a wedding for her." Fred stated looking at Danny and Baez who were in turn looking at him. "Adara's husband was very jealous of the close relationship she had with us, especially Trevor. He even came over one night and dragged her home because she wasn't there to care for him."

"What you saying?" Danny asked.

"Adara came over one morning after her husband left for work covered in bruises. That's when we made the decision to put here in the battered women's underground." Fred said with a look of fear.

"I heard of them, they get abused women into safety and away from their abusive spouses or partners." Baez stated with a look towards Danny.

"So the night I said I was working till 3 I actually met Trevor and Adara. I arranged for the pick up at a spot of their choosing. Trevor rode with her to make sure she was safe, then I went back to our place as soon as he got in the car." Fred said lowering his head.

"That's why you were working late, you were were erasing her identity." Danny said getting a reply with a nod from Fred. Danny and Baez moved to a corner of the room. "We may be looking at the wrong suspect partner."

"Yeah." Baez replied with.

Please keep the reviews coming. It helps with the development of the story here your remarks and feedback. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Frank and Henry's House**

 **Bay Ridge, New York**

"I truly do feel for Mr. Sorenson's client, I just don't like the tactic he is using to try and get the case dismissed." Erin stated the Reagan Sunday dinner. A bounty of rolls, mac and cheese, barbequed ribs along with mixed vegetables filled the table. "He's going after the chain of custody and handling of the evidence."

"If you can't attack the actual evidence, attack the way its handle." Frank replied wiping his hands. He looked at Erin. "Is everything about the evidence being handled according to procedure?"

"As far as I know, yes it is." Erin answered the question as she picked up her water glass.

"Then you're fine." Frank said leaning back in his chair.

"Why does it matter?" Sean asked as he looked around the table.

"If you can't attack the actual evidence because the evidence is good, you attack the way it's handled by the lab." Jamie replied as he bit down in a dinner roll. He had thought about bringing up the exam, but the family was on Erin's problem. "The goal is trying to discredit the process."

"You see boys, it's not like on TV." Henry said leaning forward towards his great grandkids. "It can take sometimes days or weeks to process evidence. The goal of what the lawyer is trying to do is get a crucial piece of evidence tossed."

"Exactly right boys, and it may let a suspected killer go free." Danny finished the line of thought that his grandfather was on. "As a detective I just investigate and look at the evidence once lab processes it, but the lab rats, they are the ones that face all the scrutiny if a piece of evidence gets tossed if they don't do their jobs right."

"For the most part." Frank added getting nods from around the table.

"Uncle Danny it was nice to see Aunt Linda at church today." Nicki said changing the subject off the potential evidence dismissal to her mother's relief.

"Yeah, she seems to be moving better now." Jamie also added.

"Well thankfully for her, the church has a ramp. She still hasn't reach the top of the stairs yet." Danny answered. He took a big bite of mac and cheese, which he washed down with some water. "She was hoping to be here today, but she didn't want to risk falling."

"I hear that." Henry remarked. He still wished the suspect that shot Linda and killed her patient would do max time, but he agreed to testify and received witness protection. "It took me a while to get up the stairs too, but I didn't have bullets shot into me." Everyone nodded as the rest of dinner passed quietly.

"Jamie, how come you don't bring your partner to Sunday dinner?" Henry asked his grandson who was helping do the dishes following Sunday dinner.

"What?" Jamie said in surprise at the question, to which he nearly dropped a plate.

"We've seen you with her and both of you seem very close. We know that you two spend a lot of time together." Henry replied to his grandson's shock, and he chuckled at the look on Jamie's face. He handed him another dish to dry. "What, it's not like partners don't have dinner at their family's houses. I brought them around all the time. Bring her on by."

"Pops, it's not like that. First dad is Eddie's boss, so it probably not appropriate." Jamie said drying another dish that Henry handed him. He thought about his next words carefully. "Second, she wouldn't want it to seem that she was trying to gain favor with her boss by going to dinner with the son."

"You light up every time you are with her Jamie, we are not blind." Henry stated with a smile. He grabbed his scotch and sat down at the table. "I know about the rules, hell I helped write some of them, but at least as partners bring her by."

"He can't pop because it is inappropriate, so he is looking out for her as partners do." Frank said walking into the kitchen and taking a chair. He looked at his son. "But pops is also right son, you do light up every time you are with her. So if you would like to bring her by one day for dinner, I think I can look past the rules once."

Jamie leaned against the counter thinking about what his father and grandfather said. Frank and Henry decided not to push the issue further.

 **Danny and Linda's House**

 **Staten Island, New York**

Danny, Sean and Jack walked into the house after arriving back from Frank and Henry's. Linda was there sitting on the couch with another friend from the hospital watching TV while waiting for the family to get back.

"You two upstairs and finish the homework I know you didn't do Friday. I will be checking." Danny told his boys who went upstairs amidst their grumblings. "Hey Babe."

"Hey, how was dinner?" Linda asked after Danny walked over and gave her a kiss. She saw the container that Danny handed her. She looked inside. "Oh I have to get back there. This is so unhealthy looking."

"If you don't want it Linda, I'll take." Her friend Sandra said reaching over for a piece of rip.

"Back off. " Linda said with a smile as she was handed a fork by her husband. She dug into the food. "Oh this good."

"Thought you like that." Danny said with a grin towards his wife as his phone went off. He ran his finger over the screen of his phone. "Reagan."

"Hey it's Baez. No location yet on Adara. Fred didn't have the number that contacted the network. He said Trevor arranged the whole thing with someone from his work." Baez said from the squad room at the precinct. She had come in as soon as Fred contacted her. "And phone records for Trevor show only one number around the time that Fred left the office and that came from a burner phone."

"Great, so we got squat again." Danny said with exasperation in his voice. He saw the look on his wife and her friends face. "Thanks Baez."

"Bad news Danny?" Linda asked wiping off barbeque sauce off her mouth. She handed a piece of meat to her friend Sandra.

"Yeah my case is going nowhere." Danny replied to the question sliding down into a chair next to wife. He rubbed his hand over his head. "My victim arranged for his childhood friend to go into abused wives underground."

"Why did he do that?" Sharon asked. She usually didn't pay too much attention when Linda's husband talked about work, but this peaked her interest.

"She was put in a arrange marriage with someone from hers parents country, and the husband was abusing her." Danny replied to the question looking over towards the couch.

"I still don't understand why people still do that." Linda remarked setting her food down on the coffee table. She shifted with some grimace on her face. "In this day and age you would think that ancient practice would be discarded."

"Different culture, and different mindset babe." Danny stated. He took his wife's hand and smiled at her. "Sometimes it's for protection, status or money that they the arranged marriages."

"Danny, this wife in your case, is she a suspect or a witness?" Sandra asked shifting in her seat. Linda and Danny's eyes went to her.

"As of right now a person of interest until I can talk to her. All I have is her identity being erased, and she was placed in the underground." Danny replied to the question letting go of his wife's hand. He leaned forward in his chair and looked at Sandra. "You know something about this network don't you?"

"I'm not saying yes, and I'm not saying no." Sandra said feeling the pressure now. She knew she would be taking a big risk here. "But if I can get you the women in question, how will you protect her?"

"If she had nothing to do with the murder, I'll talk to Erin and see if I can work out some kind of witness protection." Danny stated.

"Not good enough Danny. These women are afraid that they will be returned to their abusive lives." Sandra replied. She leaned forward into her seat and looked at him. "They don't trust the cops, but I trust you because you have been honest in almost everything you've done."

"Look if I talk to her and she provides me something that I can use, I will do everything in my power to help her." Danny answered as truthfully as he could. He looked over at Sandra. "Meet me at the courthouse tomorrow morning and we'll talk to my sister. That's the best I can do Sandra without talking to her."

"Sandra, come on you know Danny. You can trust him." Linda said turning with some pain to look at her friend. "Look I understand your reluctance, but won't the friend want justice for the victim?"

Sandra looked at her friends. She trusted Linda and she knew Danny was a man who would do everything to keep his word. "Let me make the call and see what they say."

This was the shortest one of the chapters i have wrote so far but it reveals some important points. Please keep the reviews coming. I thank everyone who is reading the story.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **New York Criminal Court**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Now before I render my decision is there any further arguments that either counsel wish to present at this time?" The Judge asked Mr. Sorenson and Erin.

"No your honor." Both of them said at the same time.

"Very well. After taking time to look over the motion by the defense and the logs provided by the state, I have to deny the motion to dismiss the charges and evidence." The Judge told the courtroom. She motioned over her bailiff and handed a copies of her decision to be handed to the lawyers. "Mr. Sorenson, while your argument for delay in the processing of evidence does have some merit, it does not warrant the dismissal of charges and the evidence."

The judge took a quick look around before she continued. "The priority of the evidence in the Chief Kent case is due to the Federal government making their case a priority and not this court."

Erin looked over at Mr. Sorenson who was sitting there with a stone faced look. It took all her control not to smirk at the defeated defense attorney.

"The handling of evidence is always under review by not only the lab, but the state attorneys, and outside sources. Race does not play a factor in the processing of evidence." The Judge continued with her opinion of the motion. She looked around once more. "As far as the state attorney goes, she did what she thought was in her best interest of not only you and your client, but the state as well. Are there any questions at this time?"

"No your honor." Both attorneys spoke at the same time.

"Very well then. Let's schedule jury selection for tomorrow and push for opening statements on Wednesday. Any object to this by any of the counsels?" The Judge asked them. Both lawyers shook their heads no. "Alright then, jury selection tomorrow. Court stands in recess."

"Congratulations Ms. Reagan, I hope you are happy." Mr. Sorenson said to Erin as soon as the judge had left the bench.

"Don't look so down Mr. Sorenson, you'll have your evidence today." Erin said with smile as she started to walk away. She noticed Danny standing near the back of the courtroom. "To what do I owe this pleasure Danny?"

"You got second sis?" Danny asked opening the door to the courtroom. He followed Erin out into the hallway and stopped by a bench located just outside the courtroom. "Erin, this is Sandra. A friend of Linda's from the hospital."

"Nice to meet you. What is this about Danny?" Erin asked after shaking hands with Sandra. She led them to a room near the elevators and closed the door once inside the mini conference room.

"My homicide victim got his childhood friend into the abuse women's underground, and I need to talk to her. She was put in an arrange marriage and the husband was abusing her." Danny said sitting down across from his sister, while Sandra took a chair at the head of the table. "Sandra can get me in touch with her, but she wants to know what type of protection she can get for the women."

"Danny if she is a material witness, you can get an order forcing her to come in." Erin said to her brother.

"Her friend and his boyfriend moved her to safety. The boyfriend was erasing her identity." Danny said passing over what he had learned so far on the case to his sister. "She is a person of interest, but I need to talk to her."

"So why do you need me? You know as much as I do wives can't be forced to testify against husbands." Erin remarked.

"Miss. Reagan, a lot of these women fear that they will be placed back into their abusive situation. Danny doesn't think this women is a suspect, but she won't come out unless some type of protection is offered." Sandra said to Erin looking her in the eyes. "I have been in that relationship, and it was only because of a policemen as a neighbor that got me out of it, so I trust Danny."

Erin looked at Danny and Sandra for a moment. The wheels turned inside her head. "Safe house minimum, maybe witness protection. Yet I want to be there when you interview her, so I can get it in writing and also so you don't go around my back to get a warrant."

"Thank you sis, I owe one." Danny said with a smile on his face. He nodded to Sandra who nodded also.

"I'll put it on your tab." Erin said as she got up to leave the room. She stopped at the door. "Why did you do this Sandra?"

"Believe it or not, the man that was murdered was trying to protect his friend. I want justice for him." Sandra replied. Erin smiled and left the room.

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Well I can't say I am shocked." Garrett says as he lays the New York Daily News down on Frank's desk. "Council to commissioner: Bite the bullet. Catchy headline."

"I'm not laughing Garrett." Frank said as he picked up the paper and looked at the cover. He sighed as the image of a hospital with a target over it. "You would think they would at least look over the analysis before leaking it to the press."

"You don't have exactly that many friends on the city council." Garrett remarked as he sat down in a chair as he pulled out his phone.

"I can count my friends on the city council on one hand." Frank replied to the comment from Garrett by tossing the paper back on to the desk. "Who do you think it was?"

"Don't know, but I am getting hounded by press for a statement." Garrett said holding up his phone and waving it. "New York Times is writing an article calling for the NYPD to do the job with the resources at hand."

"Wonderful." Frank replied to the news. He leaned back in his chair to think about the current situation.

Ghormley walked into the room with a little bit of frustration behind him. "Sir."

"Sid, is there a reason you came in the room like that?" Frank asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yes sir. The Police Union President released a statement that calls for a vote before any changes are made to precinct assignments, and hiring of more officers." Ghormley said handing over the email he received from the police union.

"What makes them think they have a voice in this?" Garrett asked taking the paper from Frank.

"They feel they have a right to protect the citizens and their members just as we do." Ghormley replied to the question. He sat down in the chair. "They want to know what your response is going to be sir."

"So do I." Frank remarked.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan New York**

"Jenko got a minute." Jamie called out to Eddie as he saw her walking from a parking spot near the precinct. He walked up to her as she stopped. Their platoon had the swing shift but Eddie and Jamie agreed to meet at the precinct a couple hours before their shift so she could help him study for the exam.

"For you Reagan, I got all day." Eddie said as she smiled at Jamie. That smile of Eddie made Jamie's heart jump every time.

"Funny." Jamie replied with a smile on his face as well. He shifted on his feet for a moment, nervous by what she would say. He decided to just come out with it. "Hey, my family wanted me to invite you for Sunday dinner at my dad and grandpa's house.

Eddie stood in shocked in what Jamie had asked her. "Jamie don't get me wrong I would love too, but what would people think, especially Sarge?"

"That was the point that was brought up by me, my father, and grandfather." Jamie responded to her question. He shifted on his feet again. "Look I know what people would think if they saw us having dinner at my dad's, but as partners, your family to me. Come to one of the dinners."

"Geez Jamie I don't know." Eddie said a little reluctantly. Since she had been partnered with Jamie, she heard of the famous Reagan dinners, and even imaged being at one, but the gossip may come from it worried her. "Your dad is my boss, my dad being in prison, the image it may send."

"I understand Eddie, I know about the image it may throw out there, but at least think about it." Jamie said. He looked at Eddie's face who was quite unsure, so he decided to throw in a clincher. "If you do say yes, I guarantee really good food."

"Not fair Reagan. You know what the promise of good food does to me." Eddie said laughing, while poking a finger into Jamie's chest. She shifted on her feet as well. "I'll think about Reagan."

"All I can ask from my partner." Jamie replied with a smile on his face. He looked at the precinct. "Still want to help me study?"

"And miss a chance of getting rid of you? Of course I am going to help." Eddie answered Jamie's question. She started off at a fast pace towards the precinct, leaving Jamie to catch up.

 **Tompkins Square Park**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Danny, Baez, and Erin were sitting at a table in Tompkins Square Park enjoying the warm summer day while waiting for Adara to show up to the meeting. Whoever Sandra contacted to arrange the meeting suggested an open place with lots of people around. To Danny that sounded like a pretty smart idea, and suggested Tompkins Park during the lunch hour rush.

"What are we doing here exactly?" Erin asked only arriving a few minutes ago from her office. All she received was Danny's call to be at the park.

"This is the place I suggested we meet Adara." Danny replied to Erin's question while trying not looking to over cautious. "They suggested someplace open."

Before Erin could answer, a female came walking toward them and sat down on the table next to them. She calmly opened a bottle water and took a sip from it. "Detective Reagan?"

"Yes?" Danny answered his hand reaching down towards his weapon.

"Just to be clear, we will only send over Adara, if you can gurantee her safety from her husband." The women said without looking at him.

Danny looked over at Erin who took the lead. "If she has something that leads to an arrest in the case, safe house, possible witness protection. That is best I can do without clearance from my boss."

"Ma'am, her friend is dead, and every minute his killer is one step closer to getting away with this." Danny said shifting in the seat of the table. He looked over towards the women. "Trust me, ADA Reagan is pretty good at keeping her promises."

The woman looked over at Danny for a moment before looking back towards the way she had come. She waved towards someone at the far end of the park. That person walked over to the table and removed the hoodie from over her head. Adara Hassan sat down as the women got up and moved off towards another table just a few feet away. The bruises that covered her face were fading but you can tell she was abused.

"Ms. Hassan thank you for meeting us." Baez said coming over with Danny and Erin to the table that Adara was sitting at. Baez took out a notebook and pen. "We have a few questions for you."

"Is it true that Trevor is dead?" Adara said looking at the three of them.

"Yes it is." Danny told her. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"There was something special about him. Ever since we were kids." Adara replied crying just a little bit. Erin had her a tissue from her person to which Adara nodded. "He always looked after me, you know, maybe because he didn't have any siblings."

"What can you tell me about your husband?" Baez asked Adara who was still crying a little bit.

"My father started his own business when he first got here, basically selling rugs, and carpets, anything from the region he was born in. Yet to be successful he need someone of influence to help with the paperwork in Pakistan." Adara answered the question dabbing her eyes a little bit. She looked at Baez before continuing. "So he arranged for me to marry the son high ranking official in the ministry of trade. He comes from a family that believes in the strict version of the Koran."

"We heard he was jealous of you and your relationship with Trevor and Fred?" Danny asked getting a nod from Adara.

"Yes, even though I assured him there was nothing going on, but he believes that I am spending too much time with them. He also says I shouldn't be going to school or working." Adara answered. "To him everything I tell him was a lie and he would beat me."

"Adara, why didn't you leave and get a divorce?" Erin asked

"I was married in Pakistan, so only the Pakistan's courts can grant a divorce." Adara answered. She shifted in her seat. "They rarely do."

"Adara, what does your father know about this?" Erin asked again making her own notes.

"He knows about the abuse, but he looks the other way because of the money." Adara said. She looked around at the both them. "I am expected to behave like the good wife I am supposed to be."

"Does your husband and father know about Trevor and Fred's relationship?" Baez asked Adara.

Adara shook her head. "No, my mother and I kept that from them. It would be an embarrassment for them."

"What is your husband's name Adara?" Erin asked Adara again. She was taken aback by all this coming from this poor women.

"Muhammad Hassan." Adara replied.

"Does he own a gun?" Danny asked making his own notes. He felt that he was getting valuable information.

"No but my father does, but he has been in Pakistan for the past couple weeks." Adara replied to the question with a look. "Oh my god. My father got my husband licensed for concealed carry. All the managers do for when they are making the bank drop."

"What type of gun does your father own?" Baez asked.

"45 caliber. Not sure what type." Adara said just realizing what may have occurred.

Danny signaled for the escort to comeback over to the table. "Here is my card with cell number."

Baez and Erin also handed over their cards to Adara, who put up her hoodie and left with her escort. They all looked at each other.

"I'll get you that warrant for the gun." Erin said pulling out her cell phone to call her office.

"And we better start looking for husband." Baez stated pulling out her phone to start the search for the husband.

"Yeah before he gets wise and heads back to Pakistan." Danny answered.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story and how its progressing. I love the feedback I am getting from everyone of you.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Major Case Squad**

 **54** **th** **Precinct**

"Well that turned out to be big old pile of squat." Danny said walking into the squad room with his partner in tow.

"You think these jokers took their cues from the mob." Baez replied walking side by side with Reagan. The stopped by the coffee pot. "I have seen made guys be more cooperative."

"Well that is because you are a woman partner, and in a position of authority." Danny stated as he moved away from the coffee pot with a fresh cup in his hand. "Other than that, they also don't trust cops."

They sat down at their desk and logged onto their desk top. Danny opened up an email from the lab, and skimmed through it. "Lab determined that the gun used was a Smith and Weston 45 caliber revolver."

"Explains why we didn't find a casing at the crimes scene." Baez replied. She looked down at the warrant. "Adara's father permit states a Smith and Wesson 45 revolver on it."

"Nice gun, does a nice little number on someone's skull." Danny replied. He looked over his notes from the meeting with Adara. "Partner, when Adara was married, the husband is the son of a….."

"High ranking official of the Ministry of Trade. I was just thinking about that." Baez said as she flipped over some of the same notes that Reagan had. "Her father needed a way to grease the wheel to get the products of his out of Pakistan and here to the United States."

"Right, so he marries Adara off to get the leverage he needs. But once his products ship from Pakistan, he needs a place to store them or receive them right?" Danny asked getting a nod from Baez. He typed something into his computer which beeped at him. "No buildings owned by Adara's father."

"More than likely that Adara's father rents a building than owning one. Cheaper that way." Baez stated. She looked on through the records they had obtained from the business. "Here it is. He rents a small warehouse with office near the Hudson River."

"I figured it be near LaGurida or Kennedy." Danny said leaning back into his chair and looking at his partner.

"You figure, but maybe it's cheaper sending the goods by ship." Baez answered Danny's statement. She looked at him. "Be a good place to hide out."

"Yep, board a freighter for Pakistan, and non-extradition." Danny replied getting up from his chair and grabbing his gun and the car keys. "Sit tight partner, be back in a little bit."

"Seeing the sister." Baez said with smile as she typed something onto her computer.

"Yep to amend the warrant and talk about Sunday dinner." Danny said with a smile as he left the squad room.

 **12** **th** **Precinct**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Alright folks, last thing before you head on out. The BOLO picked up that crew in the Bronx yesterday. A security guard called it in before being shot." Sgt. Renzulli said to the ensemble platoon. He looked over all their faces. "Security guard was only wounded, but the crew escaped. So heads on swivel out there. Questions?"

"Any word if they are coming to our precinct Sarge?" Jaime asked making notes in his duty book.

"None, but don't take that word lightly alright?" Sgt. Renzulli told his officers in the briefing room. He looked around. "Any more questions?"

There were none. "Dismissed."

The platoon broke up and started making their way towards the exit. Jamie and Eddie made it outside within a minute and climbed into their patrol car.

"Another beautiful evening huh partner?" Jamie said climbing into the driver's seat. He buckled himself in as Eddie turned on the computer and settled herself in. Jamie saw a look on her face. "What's up Janko?"

"You have a feeling about that crew don't you?" Eddie asked as she turned in her seat to look at Jamie.

"No, just trying to get more information." Jamie said looking at his partner as he turn on the cruiser. He saw the look on Janko's face. "I'm fine."

"Okay, but thanks for asking. I'm pretty sure it was on everyone's mind." Eddie said as Jamie pulled their cruiser out into traffic. She looked over at her partner. "By the way, yes."

"Yes what?" Jamie asked as he made the turn to head towards Little Italy.

"Yes, I'll come to Sunday dinner." Eddie answered as Jamie looked over. Eddie smiled at him as Jamie stopped at a light. "I've heard about them, and I want to see them myself."

"Okay partner. I'll tell my grandfather and father you're coming." Jamie answered as the light change and the car moved forward. "What changed your mind?"

"Promise of good food." Eddie said laughing which got Jamie laughing. "No, you are right. We're partners which makes us family and family has dinner together. I look forward to it."

"So do I partner." Jamie replied to the comment made by Eddie. "It will be a good time."

 **One Police Plaza**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"Come on Garrett, you're public relations. You're telling me that public opinion isn't going to back more police officers to help man this ridiculous idea of the city council." Frank said in an exasperated tone.

"Frank nobody wants to pay more taxes to pay for it." Garrett replied to the statement made by Frank. He knew this was coming. "So they would back the call for doing the job with the resources at hand."

"Baker." Frank said on his intercom.

"Sir?" Baker said after coming into the room after a moment. She had her notepad in her hand.

"Please see if the mayor has some free time for me this evening before he heads home." Frank asked his assistant.

"Yes sir." Baker said non-emotionally. She knew what the commissioner would go ask.

"Going to the mountain?" Garrett asked with a smile.

"Before it runs me over." Frank replied.

 **State Attorney's Office.**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"How did the search go of the business?" Erin asked Danny who was waiting for her outside her office.

"Got the business records, but no guns or husband." Danny replied to the question. He sat down in a chair across from his sister. "Can you call in and amend the warrant or issue a brand new one?"

"Why?" Erin asked leaning forward in her chair. "Did you check at their home?"

"Yes and struck out." Danny replied. He handed over what he and Baez found in the business records. "Adara's father rents a small warehouse near the Hudson. It's the last place we can think of."

"Why would Muhammad go there?" Erin asked looking over the paper.

"He hops aboard a freighter and heads back home. No extradition." Danny answered his sister's question.

"Which means he gets away with it. Give me a minute." Erin told her brother. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Judge Newman please, Erin Reagan calling."

"Love you sis. You have to pick up the roast for Sunday." Danny said getting to his feet and heading towards the door.

"You're supposed to pick that up. The warrant will be with the clerk." Erin shouted after her brother.

 **West 50** **th** **and 11** **th** **Avenue**

 **Manhattan, New York**

Within minutes of having the warrant, Danny called Baez to get the process rolling of getting units to the location of the warehouse. Baez placed a call to have other detective units, patrol, and ESU to have them meet them at the address. 30 minutes later, the assembled units parked in the parking lot across the street.

"Alright folks, listen up. This is who we are looking for." Danny told the group that was gathered around him. He passed out copies of the passport picture for Muhammad Hassan. "Muhammad Hassan, resident alien and Pakistani National. Believed to be in possession of a 45 caliber revolver. He is wanted in suspicion of the death of Trevor Williams."

"Don't take any chances, but we would like him alive." Baez continued the briefing. She threw on her NYPD raid jacket over her vest.

"Alright goes hit it." Danny told the group. They all nodded and moved out from the parking lot and started across the street. The ESU entry team took sides on other side of the door. Danny nodded to the lead man. "Muhammad Hassan NYPD."

The lead man hit the door with a room entry device and the team charged into the warehouse. One team peeled off to the left, while another went up the center, while another peeled off to the right. Baez peeled off with the left hand team, while Danny peeled off with the right hand team. As the team began clearing sectors of their corner of the warehouse, Danny noticed something off to his right.

"NYPD hold it!" Danny yelled out. He took off after the person. The person had a good 20 yard head start and Danny had to run around pallets and containers within the warehouse. As the suspect ran up the stairs, he noticed it was Muhammad Hassan. "Muhammad Hassan, NYPD stop."

Muhammad continue running up the stairs as Danny started to catch up. Muhammad looked back to see where Danny was, and tripped on a stair. This allowed Danny to gain some valuable ground on Muhammad. He slammed through the door that led to the roof and started to run towards the edge, when he heard the door open behind him and Danny come on through.

"Muhammad Hassan, NYPD hold it right there." Danny said taking the stance with the weapon pointed at Muhammad. "It is over. Put your hands on top of your head."

"That infidel homosexual was corrupting my wife." Muhammad said as he kept his hands by his sides. "Turning her against me."

Danny heard other members of the team come onto the roof and take up positions. "Everyone keep their cool."

"Muhammad put your hands on your head and turn around slowly." Baez ordered taking up the same positon as Danny.

"I don't have to listen you." Muhammad spat at Baez.

"Muhammad, you abused your wife, and all her friend was trying to do was protect her." Danny said lowering his weapon a little bit, trying to diffuse the situation. "That is all he was trying to do. Be a friend to his childhood friend."

"It is an embarrassment to her family and to me to visit with that man." Muhammad said with his hands still at his side. He took one step back. "I took steps to protect her families and mine names."

"Muhammad, stop right there and put your hands up." Baez ordered again as the group took one step forward towards him.

"Listen Muhammad, do what we are telling you to do and you'll have a chance to tell your side of events." Danny said keeping his weapon lowered a little bit as he continued to try to the diffuse the story.

"I know of American laws and American courts, I will not answer to them." Muhammad said taking a couple more steps back. He was now backed up against the edge of the building. His hands went towards his waist band. "I shall await my answer within paradise."

"Muhammad don't do that, don't do that." Danny warned him, but it went unheeded as Muhammad pulled a gun from his waistband and started to raise it. Everyone including Danny fired and hitting Muhammad at least a couple times. Danny walked over and kicked the gun away. "Damn it."

"Reagan, you did everything you could to stop him." Baez remarked as she walked on over by Danny.

"Yeah not enough partner, not enough." Danny replied walking away from the body as paramedics came up to confirm what Danny already knew.

=======This ends the big case but there is a little more coming for this story and some shockers. Please keep the reviews coming. I appreciate everyone's comments." =====================================


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Broome and Broadway**

 **Manhattan, New York**

"You know Reagan as partner, you're a pretty good guy." Eddie said to Jamie as they waited for the light to change. Eddie picked up her coffee and took a sip of it.

"What do you mean Janko?"Jamie asked as he kept his eye on traffic, but tossed a quick glimpse over to her.

"You're loyal, passionate about the people you care about, and work with. You would protect anybody in the precinct." Eddie said turning in her seat flashing her smile at Jamie. "You got a good heart, smart as hell and again passionate. I think who ever marries you is getting the grand prize."

Jamie turned his head and smiled at Janko. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"12-David, Central." Dispatch called out on the radio.

"12-David here." Jamie answered from his shoulder microphone.

"12-George reports possible BOLO sighting on the corner of 221 Canal Street. 12-Fox and 12-Charlie also enroute."

"10-4 Central." Jamie answered as Eddie hit the lights as Jamie started the turn on to Broadway. The traffic was heavy since it was rush hour but Jamie expertly moved around traffic to make it to Canal Street. "Central is 12-supervisor and 12-sergeant enroute?"

"That is confirm as 12-Supervisor and 12-Sergeant enroute." Dispatch confirmed the question.

Jamie and Janko made the turn on to Canal Street within a couple minutes of the call. "12-David form a perimeter on the northwest side of Canal and Baxter."

"10-4." Janko replied to the call as they neared the area. "Walsh is hoping to keep them contained."

"Yeah and I see Rigatti and Sanchez on the Southeast side." Jamie also added as he started to slow down and killing the siren. The hope being that to trap the crew without causing a hostage situation. "Henderson and Martinez are on the south side on Baxter."

Yet what had started out as a simple plan went downhill in a matter of moments. When Walsh and Banks noticed the crew walking into a bank, they were heading up Canal towards Broadway. Banks had called it in as Walsh turned up Center to head back towards the bank. As the units were making their way to the area, the crew inside had already gain control of the situation inside the bank. As units started to converge on the bank, the perps started to wrap things up inside the bank. They walked outside and were surprised by the convergence of four NYPD cruisers, with three of the cruisers occupants already out.

When Jamie and Eddie were pulling the cruiser into the position, is when the situation took a turn. The crew raised their weapons and started firing at the officers. People on the sidewalks took off running as Jamie and Eddie scrambled to get out of their cruiser and take cover.

"Damn these are the guys alright." Jamie said after catching a breath. He stood up from behind his cover and returned fire.

"10-10 shots fired at corner of 221 Canal Street." They heard Walsh partner Banks call on the radio. "Request additional units."

One of the perps went down with a round through the shoulder as Jamie noticed a door open on a gray passenger van. Another perp got out. "Gray van; one more with shotgun."

Jamie turned and shot the man down before he even had a chance to bring the weapon up. Jamie then noticed something out in the street and broke cover running at a dead sprint.

"Reagan what the hell you doing?" Eddie yelled as she noticed her partner break cover. Then she noticed it. A young child had broken free from his mother and ran out into the street. "Reagan no."

A perp saw that Jamie had broken cover and turned and fired at the same time that Jenko saw the perp turning toward her partner. The perp fired four times, as Janko fired twice hitting the perp. Jamie, running on adrenaline, never felt the bullets impact as he scooped up the kid and rolled over to use the back of his vest as a shield. After seeing another one of his companions go down, another perp threw down his gun and raised his hands, while the other had bolted up Canal Street.

"Henderson, Martinez go after the other one." Walsh shouted as the officers began to move cautiously towards the suspects that were down dead or surrendering. She saw Sanchez with blood on his shoulder, and Jamie laying in the middle of the street. "10-13 Shots fired. Officers down, I need multiple buses forthwith, additional units, have 3 under at this time."

Eddie ran over towards her partner as soon as she saw Walsh, Banks, Rigatti, and Sanchez moving. She rolled him over as the child's mother came over. Eddie saw the growing red stain on Jamie's trousers and one growing on his shirt. "Ma'am hold on please."

Eddie pried the child lose from Jamie's arms and gave him the once over. No injuries were found and she handed off to the mother to wait for paramedics to do a further exam. She then turned her attention to Jamie. "Jamie, talk to me."

The two bullets that struck Jamie hit were there was no protection. One hit in his thigh while the second one hit just under the vest just above the waist and his equipment belt. Eddie fought back tears as she looked over her partner. "Jamie?"

"Janko, how's Reagan?" Walsh asked after securing the suspects. There was a call on the radio stating the fourth suspect was missing and they were looking for him.

"Walsh he's bad. Where's the bus?" Eddie yelled after she felt for a pulse. There was one there, but it was weakening. She cupped Jamie's face as she saw Sgt. Renzulli and Lt. Hanson along with other units arrive.

"They're on the way Janko, they will be….." Sgt. Renzulli said running out of his car until he saw who was down on the ground. "Ortega, bring your car up here. Harvard talk to me."

"Reagan." Eddie called out again as she felt Jamie's pulse. It was still weakening. She saw Jamie's eyes flutter open a bit. "Hey partner."

"Eddie, Sarge." Jamie said weakly as blood came from his mouth a little bit.

"Yeah, we're here Reagan." Sgt. Renzulli stated as Ortega's car came up to where Jamie was.

"Ortega, Davidson, you take Sanchez and Regan to St. Victors." Lt. Hanson said after a minute of getting what had occurred at the scene. "Jenko, you stay here, and wait for the shooting team."

"Sir I'm going with my partner." Eddie said as she began to help pick up Jamie with Davidson's help.

"Sir I can stay back and help…" Davidson started to say as he was pulling Jamie into the squad car.

"Sir, I can wait for the ambulance." Sanchez stated as he was brought over as someone had placed a towel over the shoulder wound.

"Lieutenant, let Janko go with Reagan." Sgt. Renzulli told Lt. Hanson as Jamie was finally pulled all the way into the squad car.

"No. Janko you stay put." Lt. Hanson ordered again. He saw Eddie put one foot inside the car. "Janko, you disobey my order, I will suspend you."

Eddie's mind quickly went back to the time when Jamie ignored a Lieutenant's order and with a boy from a traffic accident. The boy was scared and Jamie kept his promise that he would go with the child. That got him suspended for a week. She turned and faced the Lieutenant. "Suspend me."

The door closed as she lifted Jamie's head up and placed it on her lap as Ortega sped away from the scene. He reached for his radio. "Central 12-George, requesting any available units for rolling roadblock. 12-George enroute to St. Victors, with 12-David Romeo with gunshot wounds."

Eddie was only partly listening as she rubbed his cheek while Jamie's eyes looked up at her. "Hey Jamie, do you think this may screw up Sunday dinner?"

Jamie weakly smiled at her his color looked more pale. "Just a little bit."

"Hang on, we'll be at the hospital shortly. Don't try and talk." Eddie told Jamie still rubbing Jamie's cheek. She teared up a little bit. "Jamie I need to tell you something."

"Eddie, I love you, and I would have told you, but Sarge would have separated us." Jamie told her first as the car raced through the streets of New York as Jamie's colored continued to drain. "I wanted to tell you for…."

"I know Jamie, I know, but you need to stay awake." Eddie said as she cried as Jamie started to pass out. "No Jamie, stay awake you hear me. Jamie I love you, I love you Jamie."

Jamie's head turned to one side as Eddie felt for a pulse. It was weakening faster. "Ortega, we're losing him."

Ortega heard everything and pushed the accelerator to the floor as units from different precincts closed off cross streets and opened holes in traffic.

"Jamie, stay with me. I love you." Eddie pleaded to her partner, friend, and love.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED IN: A THIN BLUE LINE_**

=========== I know some are going to be shocked and angry, but it will get better I promise. Please keep the reviews and suggestions coming. The next story will tell you what will happen between Jamie and Eddie, along with the rest of the Reagan's.=====================================


	9. Reminder

Just a reminder folks. Story continues on in **_A Thin Blue Line._**


End file.
